


A Fennoswede with a tambourine

by MissSaikou (orphan_account)



Category: Scandinavia and the World
Genre: Babysitting, Gen, Musical Instruments, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MissSaikou
Summary: Some time today, the Iceland siblings discover a surprising surprise! It's Fennoswede with a tambourine! How did he get that thing? Nobody knows. FennoSwede stayed by the Iceland siblings for two weeks and neither of the siblings know how Fennoswede can do such crazy shit.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A Fennoswede with a tambourine

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: this fanfic was originally gonna be in afrikaans but then decided to change to writing it in english since i'm shit at writing afrikaans (despite it being my native language). this fanfic was also originally going to be an angela anaconda x satw crossover.

Brother Iceland's POV

I went back home after a 100km jog across the city. I was happy to see Fennoswede being happy at my house. Sister Iceland was playing video games with Fennoswede while I was cleaning the hallways because they had lots of demons on the walls and ceiling. It was hard keeping my attention away from the two.

Sister Iceland's POV

When Fennoswede and I were playing video games, he got something out of his bag. It was a tambourine. He abandoned the video games and just started playing the tambourine. Both me and my brother were confused. I tried asking Fennoswede where je got the tambourine in his bag. He didn't answer. He just smiled. And then, he hit one of the hallway demons with a tambourine.

Brother Iceland's POV

After three full hours of Fennoswede playing the tambourine, Sister Finland finally came to take him home. He put his tambourine in his bag and proceeded to smile and wave at us. He and his mom then walked.to their car and went in and went home.

END


End file.
